


You Can't Escape This, Dean

by casnovak



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Demon Dean, Demon!Dean, Gen, Hurt Dean Winchester, Prediction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-19
Updated: 2014-05-19
Packaged: 2018-01-25 16:24:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1654910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/casnovak/pseuds/casnovak
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After an intense fight with Metatron, Dean is on his knees, bloody and beaten. Little does he know that his little encounter with his demon self a few years ago in the dream world wasn't meant to be taken lightly.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Can't Escape This, Dean

He strains to look up, his eyes catching sight of a jaunting Metatron.  
"Oh, Dean, Dean, Dean, you never learn, do you? No one can beat me, Castiel couldn’t beat me. What makes you think that a simple human like you could? I’m the Scribe of God!"  
Dean makes an attempt to turn away, but Metatron grabs him by the jaw and turns his gaze back towards him.  
"But, it seems that I may have underestimated you, Dean Winchester. You make a formidable foe."  
Dean’s heart dropped.  
"In fact," Metatron placed his palm on Dean’s forehead, "It seems that I was wrong all along. Cas isn’t the villain of this story."  
A powerful bright light emitted from Metatron’s hand, blinding him.  
"You are."  
Dean began to scream. He tried to rid himself from Metatron’s hold, using all of the strength that the Mark had given him, but it was futile. With a final scream, Dean fell to the ground. Metatron smiled and disappeared from sight.  
Several minutes later, Sam and Cas find his body crumpled on the ground.  
"Dean!" they both scream in unison.  
They rush to his side, trying to wake him.  
At first, there’s no response.  
"Dean!" said Cas, desperately trying to jolt him awake.  
Dean starts to move, his head shifting from one side to the other.  
Both Sam and Cas sigh of relief.  
"Dean. It’s us, wake up." Cas says, more slowly this time.  
Dean let out a muffled word, inaudible.  
Cas smiles at his reaction, but quickly drops when Dean finally opens his eyes. They weren’t the bright, green eyes that Cas was used to staring into, no. This time, Dean Winchester’s eyes were all black.

**Author's Note:**

> Just my two cents on how I think things are gonna go down in the Season 9 finale.


End file.
